Angel of Death
by Greece
Summary: Robin saves an odd girl one night, only to add a new member in Teen Titans. However, apart from the girl being the cause of abnormal incidents, her past and nature seems to haunt them all. Soon, everything falls apart... RobinxOC. NOT a Mary Sue I SWEAR!


First Teen Titans story, because I felt like it... :P Be gentle... Contains a lot of gore and some slight sexual scenes, but they're not enough to rate it M. If you think otherwise, tell me and I'll take it higher, k? The lyrics are from E Nomine 'Lucifer's Angel' and from Dan Fogelberg, 'Captured Angel'.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are obviously not mine, right? RIGHT? Riiiight...

* * *

**May 16th, 20:57**

Nightfall.

A full moon was dimly illuminating the city that was close to the sea.

Jump City.

A night breeze started to blow, making the pedestrians wear heavier clothes than they would during this season. The breeze travelled through the narrow streets, into the open windows, under the roads in the undergrownd facilities and even lower, lower...

The underground were smashed in a certain point, creating a deep, black hole that seemed to go deeper and deeper, into the ground, into the water sea that had eaten the surface close the beach, deep into the water and lower than the bottom of the sea, into the canyon that was getting warmer as approaching the centre of the Earth and in the end...

A scientific fascility, surrownded by ancient ruins.

Deep within the hug of the Earth, protected by the outside world, there was a huge base, a city in itself. Among the labs and the offices, rooms of various space, shops, cafe, kitchens, even cinema excisted. A world under another world.

All around it, there was yet another city. A destroyed, ancient one. Large stone buildinngs, half-destroyed had sea life hadited on them. large groups of fish had their home among the marble city.

Marble. All the city was made of marble that had started to become green and rotten.

All the area shaped in a pentagram.

Suddenly, one side of the modern city exploded, making the fish dissappear. From the half-demolished part, a round object launched like a bullet towards the surface. It was a globular submarine that exceede speed as it was getting closer to the surface.

Inside the facility, chaos occured. The water was thrusting inside, threatening to drown the people that were close. They were running all over the large humb place that was the park, screaming.

* * *

"Major! Major!" Running footsteps were directing towards a large door. Three people were hurring there, running in a cercular hallway. The door opened before they reached it and they halted, gasping. 

"What's the matter, jentlemen?" A baritone voice came from the darkness beyond the door. The three men entered. All of them were dressed in a military way. The passed the doorway, walked a long distance and lined up before a large wooden desk. They saluted.

"Sir, Major! One of the experiments has escaped! One 'Golderia' is free!"

"Oh?" The man's voice didn't show any kind of surprize. On the contrary, one could hear him smirk.

"We ask for freedom to act accordingly and bring it back!"

"What are you trying to say, gentlemen?"

The men blinked. "Sir! Didn't you listen? One 'Gol--"

"Enough, jentlemen, enough. Now, tell me. Which 'Golderia' was it?"

"The... The 'Angel of Death'... sir." The man who answered looked down.

Green eyes went wide. The smirk became a toothy grin.

"SHE DID?! HA! AT LAST!"

The men shrugged at the sudden booming voice.

"Ah, sir?"

"You want to bring her back, you said? Fools, you know what kind of creatures we're producing here! Now that she's gone, she'll do anything to stay free! Ah, my little girl has shown her naiiiiilsss!" The man sitting behind the desk sighed and stood. The other three were gaping at him, speachless. "You see, jentlemen, the 'Angel of Death' is one of our best creations! The perfection that cannot go further! Strength, beauty and human concience, all provided in one creature! Inhumanly perfect! Because I created her!"

"S-Sir, what are we going to do? Aren't we going to get her back?"

"No, no gentlemen! This is utterly impossible!"

"But we cannot leave her free! She'll--"

"She'll return on her own."

The men froze. "Wh-what?"

"She wants to free herself... and her brother. I know. I raised her."

Silence from the men.

"No worries, jentlemen. No one is going to expose us. For we are God that creates other beings!"

His laugh didn't calm them.

* * *

**ANGEL OF DEATH**

* * *

Start Song:

_**Eyes so dar**__**k, skin so light  
A breathtaking body she had  
Ruby red lips, a soft pierced tongue  
Her whole aura drove me mad **_

_**That's how she peers at me  
Her nails caress my skin  
And she kissed my lips  
The fire started to burn**_

_**Lost in her mind  
Driven by the darkness  
Feelings that I never had  
She gave to me**_

_**I felt Lucifer's Angel deep in my soul  
As she spread her black wings over my mind  
I called Lucifer's Angel in a mystical night  
To satisfy my bizarre wishes**_

_**Her godlike curves shimmer in the full moonlight  
Twitching bodies winding around each other**_

_**She looked determined at me  
Ready for the last step  
As we unite  
Hellish visions awaken**_

_**The union remains  
And she will return  
To take me in the depths of hell  
She will be mine**_

_**I felt the power of Lucifer's Angel in my heart  
She showed me unknown dimensions  
I felt the passion of Lucifer's Angel in that night  
In an never ending orgasm of affection**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Introduction: Black 'n' White**

**

* * *

**

**22:17**

"ROOOOBIIIIIN!" The girlish, playful skin pierced the ears of a green, teenage boy with a black tight suit and pointy ears.

"Starfire? What's going on?" He asked wincing. He glared at a teenare girl with long red hair, green eyes and short eyebrows, who was wearing a purple suit with a short top and a miniskirt. She looked at him with worried eyes as she was elevating from the floor.

"Oh, Beast Boy, have you seen Robin?" She asked.

"Nope. What do you want him for?"

Starfire exploded. "WHAT? DON'T YOU KNOW?!"

Beast Boy winced again. "Well, sorry, but how should I know...?" He blinked. "Wait. What am I supposed not to know?" Many questionmarks started to pop all around his head. Starfire sweated.

"Hey, Star? Whaddya sceaming for to Robin?" Both Starfire and Beast Boy turned to see a black teenage boy, part human, part robot with blue covers on his mechanical parts.

"Hey, Cyborg. Star's screaming her lungs out, heck if I know why."

"What's happening?" The black boy turned to the red-haired girl.

"Don't you even know, Cyborg?" Starfire was shocked.

The three friend were standing in a circular room with windows from the floor to the top and large sofas around a flat TV. There was a carpet with the letter 'T' printed on it. From outside the windows, the sea and a lagre part of the Jump city was visible, shining under the moonlight.

The living room of Teen Titans.

"Know what?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

Starfire was ready to scream an answer, when a door slid open and a monotone girlish voice, the opposite of Starfire's said:

"Today it's Robin's birthday."

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg turned. "WHAT?!"

The girl that had spoked had , short hair of dark purple, pale skin and black eyes. Dressed in a black costume that was reminding a swim suit and a blue cape, the teenage girl had a grave expresion, full of stoicism.

"Are you sure, Raven?" Asked Cyborge bug-eyed.

"Positive." Raven answered in a monotone voice.

"How could you forget it? Or didn't you even know it? What kind of friends are you, anyway?" Starfire was literally fuming.

"Wait! That means that we have to prepare him a party!" Cyborg got the idea and Starfire with Beast Boy started cheering, "YAAAAAYYYY! PARTY TIME!"

"Allright, I guess..." Murmured Raven.

"Still, where IS Robin, now? It's late in the night!" Starfire's good mood vanished, only to be replaced by worry.

"He said he wanted to go checking out the city." Raven answered with a graver tone than usual.

"Man! After our last encounter with Slade, he has become very... itchy!" Beast Boy pouted.

"We cannot blame him. Slade had almost win the last ime and again, he escaped." Cyborg had a grave look, similar to Raven's.

"So, that means that we have to make a good party for Robin tonight! He has to forget about Slade for a while and have fun! Only for tonight!" Starfire was beaming.

Immediately, Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned and starts started shining all around them.

"I'll get the music!"

"I'll get the food!"

"You won't feed us only vegetables, right?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"No worries! I have something very good in mind!"

"Raven and I will decorate the living-room! Come on, Raven! Let's prepare a good surprise party for Robin!" Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy started running up and down in the living-room, trying to get ready. Raven sweated.

"Oi."

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I don't want to spoil it, but what are you going to make a party with? We have nothing special in the house and the shops have been closed for over an hour." She cocked an eyebrow again.

Starfire giggled. "No worries!" She beamed to her two shocked friends. She flew to the second door of the living-room and she opened it.

"WHOA!"

"When did you bought all this staff?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Just today. I found a shop that was saying 'For parties' and I followed the instructions the shop-keeper told me! Everything we need is here!"

The three Teen Titans took a look at all the pary 'incredients' and launched towards them. Only the boys, that is. Raven, on the other hand, procceeded in calmly taking the ribbons to decorate the ceiling. She froze before she reached the first one. She turned to see outside the window. Heavy clouds were gathering, while thunders were heard from far away.

"It's going to rain..."

The rest looked at her and outside.

"Wow! that means that Robin will return soon! Hurry! We must get ready!" Yelled Cyborg and the speed of work increased.

Raven kept looking outside for a while, before she turned to her work, too.

_'Wasn't the sky clear just a second ago?'_

* * *

**22:27**

The freezing wind was blowing with great force outdoors. Many people were heavily dressed for that kind of weather. At least, the tall skyscrapers were blocking the wind's breath. The temperature higher was just lower and the few birds were hiding deep in their nests.

_'The weather is unusually cold tonight.'_

A shadowed figure of a young person jumped from rooftop to rooftp, with a cat's fexibility. The firure's cape was blowing with the wind, with their smooth movements.A black mask that had white covers on the eyes hid the half of their face. Black, spiky hair was blowing on a pale, boyish face with a strict expression.

_'Like something is going very wrong.'_

Jumping all the way towards an open alley, the boy stopped. His eyes narrowed.

_'Is that you, Slade?'_

His thoughts were cut, however, by a sudden scream.

"STOP, YOU BITCH!"

He looked down and saw a person with a dirty piece of fabric on them, running through a narrow street that was heading towards the alley, with three men chasing them. The person was short and barefoot, revealling skinny legs with bruises and cuts.

The boy didn't hesitate. He jumped off the rooftop and twirling in the air, he landed on the soil, before the men and behind the figure. The menstopped.

"Who're you, kid?"

"If you don't want to be beaten up, get the hell out of the way!"

"Make me." The boy's answer angered them.

The person had stop and they were looking the teenage boy that was defending them.

"Look, brat, I usually don't beat kids, but for you, I'll make an exception!" The men launched towards the kid. The person jerked, scared.

Avoiding their punches, the boy jumped on the air and kicked two of them in the face. He jumped again and landed on the third man's head and fell rolling on the soil. He rised immediately and took again battle position again.

He blinked and froze in the same position for a while. The three men were lying unconsious on the ground.

The boy stood normally, with a smile on his lips. "Too much for bragging." He turned to the person. "Right? ... Ah." Only to find out that they were running away.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called. He started to run and chase the person, but stopped. "You're welcome." He smiled again and turned to walk away.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

The sound of the car stopping made him turn again.

The person had run in the main street through a narrow street and was trying to cross it with the cars still running. Jumping here and there, trying to avoid them, the person was in danger. In the end, they fell down, with the fabric always covering them. A car was heading towards them. The person raised their head, large eyes of cold purple shining from the strong lights.

Closer.

And closer.

The person disappeared right in time from the car's way.

The boy rolled away from the road with the person in his arms, who wasn't taller, or bigger than him, on the contrast. He stopped on the pavement and sat to find his breath. The person in his arms seemd to be limb. He turned to them. The fabric was covering the person's entire figure. He removed the fabric over their head.

"Hey, are you all---!"

A pale, feminine face, half-covered with bright golden hair, pink lips and large half-closed purple eyes was revealed, falling on him.

"Agh-!" The boy was so stunned that he just let the girl's head softly fall on his chest. His cheeks were a deep red. "Err..." He timidly put his arms around her and shaken her. "Are you...?"

"My, look at that!"

"Huh?!" The boy's head raised. He gasped.

"Youngesters nowadays have no shame!"

"Going for it in the middle of the pavement!"

"What kind of world is this!"

Many people, old, mostly, were gathered around the couple, murmuring any kind of things.

"NO! It's not that! She just fainted and..." The boy wanted to explain. Alas, in vain.

"Whom are you trying to fool, young man?"

"How old are you, anyway?"

"What a world! Kids having sex at that age!"

Hearing the word 'sex', the boy's flush spreaded in all of his face. Cursing under his breath, he took the girl in his arms, bridal style and rised. He looked down at her and blinked. _'Hey! She's so... light...' _

"Ohmygosh! It's Robin from Teen Titans!"

"He is? So, you saved the girl?"

"He saved the mistel on distress!"

Robin turned his head rapidly from the one side to the other, trying to catch the people's comments.

_'Better flee. I prefer Slade from fans!'_ Sweating, he launched a rope and flew away.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftp, until he landed in a building away from the main street. The wind chilled him. He looked down at the girl on his arms. She was unconsious. The wind was blowing away her golden straight bangs off her face, revealing a sweet teenage face, with a small nose, full pink lips and heavy eyelashes hiding large eyes. Without noticing, Robin had blushed again. She didn't look older than him.

The wind blew again, making him shiver. A low thunder was heard coming from far away. "Better take you to the hospital, then." He looked up to the sky and struggled to grab the girl better. Suddenly, his hand met two toruses on her back, right between her shoulder blades. Blinking, he raised her upper body to see better. Doing so, her face came inches away from his. Blushing again, he moved his head pass it and lowered the fabric to see her back...

His gasp was covered by the thunder that stroke.

* * *

The living room of the Teen Titans Tower was dark when he opened the door. He took a step inside, trying to look into the darkness. From the window, he could see the rain. 

"Guys! Are you here?" He called. He took a few steps more...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB--!"

When the lights had turned on, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire had jumped out behind the large, round sofa to suprize their leader. Only to froze at the sight before them.

Robin was indeed there, wet to the bone, holding a girl in his arms in bridal style. She was wrapped in a ragged piece of fabric ans she was unconsious. Her long, blond hair was moist, waterdrops dripping on the floor. Her head rested on his shoulder.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Err... Robin." Started Cyborg.

"Y-yes?"

"What exactly is going on?"

"I wonder who's supposed to surprised whom, here..." Murmured Raven under her breath.

"Who is she, Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Err... I don't know. I saved her from some guys and she fainted." Robin had a huge drop of sweat on his forehead.

"And why did you bring her here?" Asked Starfire. "You could take her to a hospital." All the rest of the team started approaching their leader. He gently placed the girl on the floor, but he still held her head on his shoulder.

Beastboy was rounding Robin and the girl like a hawk reaching for its pray.

"Hey, isn't she bautiful?" Everyone turned to see him and sweated. His eyes had the shape of hearts, while other hearts were poping all around him.

"So?" Raven asked Robin taking her attention away from her drooling comrade.

"I couldn't take her to a hospital."

"Why?" Asked Starfire raising an eyebrow.

"So pretty!" Beast Boy was going on.

"Relax man! How much bautiful could she--?" Cyborg finally reached the others and took a look at her. Stars started to sparckle all around him. "Oh, yeah, she is!"

Raven and Starfire were looking at them with the corner of their eyes. "Why couldn't you take her to a hospital, Robin? Has she got something special on her?" Asked Raven again. Hearing this question, Beas Boy and Cyborg controlled themselved and looked at Robin.

"Well..." Started Robin and, instead of anwering, her rmoved the fabric frokm her back.

"!!!!!!!!" Everyone's eyes widened at the sight that was revealed.

Right between her shoulder blades a pair of small wings of pure white was growing!

To be continued...

* * *

Ending Song:

**_Found your heart  
And lost your lover  
Lick your wounds  
And run for cover. _**

**_Take your time  
There'll be another  
And don't make the same mistake twice  
Unless you can pay the price._**

**_All the years  
You spent in growing  
End up one more  
Line you're towing  
Don't look know  
Your age is showing  
And its much too late  
To turn back  
You better pull in the slack._**

**_Captured Angel  
Aching to make your break  
Your freedom's at stake  
You better fly now...  
Fly now, fly now  
While your wings are still young  
Your cage door's been flung  
Wide open...  
And I'm hoping you see  
That there's a place beside me  
If you ever need it._**

**_Sold your dreams  
For sweet salvation  
Left with righteous indignation  
Now it seems that you face starvation  
And nourishment doesn't come cheap  
You better go back to sleep._**

**_Captured Angel  
Aching to make your break  
Your freedom's at stake  
You better fly now...  
Fly now, fly now  
While your wings are still young  
Your cage door's been flung  
Wide open...  
And I'm hoping you see  
That there's a place beside me  
If you ever need it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Some things: I know I have many typos, but I'm from Greece and that's the best I can do, so please, bare with me. Next, if anyone would like to be the beta for this, gladly! More, there won't be any songs anymore, 'k? The next chapters will be double this one!

And now, something important: NO, this WON'T be a Mary Sue fairy tale! DON'T say anything about my OCC until you have read the SECOND chapter! That is the next one of the next! This was an Intro, not a chapter! Any RobinxStarfire fans out there, the issue of RobinxOCC WON'T be what you think! OKAY?

Well, you know what to do know! Review! It's a writer's lifeblood!

Greece out!


End file.
